Cuatro amores, uno solo ganará el corazón
by Chofista-chwan
Summary: Esta historia nos mostrará los intentos de una chica hermosa entusiasmada por el dinero, de la persona mas inocente del mundo, de un hombre de hielo y de una persona de lo mas inteligente que todo le que intuye es verdad, tratar de hacer caer al cocinero a sus pies. El summary es más largo, en la historia va el resto! Zosan!
1. Prólogo

**Bueno aqui les dejo el prólogo, admito que me salio corto pero el cap 2 lo compensa!**

**Les dejo mi history mis queridísimos Watsons!**

* * *

Cap. 1: Prólogo

Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro, sentí el aire mover mi pelo y el sol en mi cara por la ventana del Sunny. Mis agudos oídos captaron que cocinero-san se acercaba hacia mí, seguramente a darme café y algún pastelito delicioso.

Mi suposición era cierta, cocinero-san estaba por abrir la puerta, obviamente con su:

-¡Robin-chwan, aquí esta tu café! - .

-Gracias Sanji-san – dedicándole esas sonrisillas mías a las que me estaba acostumbrando últimamente - .

-¿ Sa…San…Sanji-san? – preguntó sobresaltado el rubito - .

La verdad, no me sorprendía que reaccionara de esa forma, seguramente lo sacó de sus casillas que no lo llamara "cocinero-san", ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamasen "Sanji" unas de sus queridas damas.

- Quiero llamarte Sanji-san de ahora en más, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – le dije, dándole una de mis sonrisas más plenas y sinceras, a todo esto, él se sonrojo - .

- No, no hay ningún problema Robin-chwan, si quieres llámame así – aunque yo sabía que lo decía con una sonrisa forzada, lo hacia simplemente porque no se sentía cómodo con eso – Aquí tienes mi querida damisela, tu café y tus pastelitos – esto me lo dijo de manera dulce, como el de siempre, pero yo intuía que en realidad solo quería dejarme mis "postrecitos especiales" para poder irse y darse un respiro - .

- Okey Sanji-san, ve así puedo seguir leyendo este libro, ¡No sabes lo interesante que está! – le dije, con ternura, al ver que su mente estaba muy confusa - .

Una vez cerrada la puerta suspiré. Tenía gran competencia; competencia en el amor. Si, me había enamorado de ese rubio caballero y dulce, y mi competencia era bastante difícil. Primero estaba Nami, me di cuenta en una situación, seguramente mucho más incomoda de la que yo le hice pasar a cocinero-san.

Flashback

* * *

Era un muy lindo día soleado y navegante-san me invitó a tomar sol en el Sunny, era de esos lugares en el que ya te acostumbras rápido. Navegante-san me dijo muy feliz:

- Robin, cuando venga Sanji-kun dale las gracias pero no le digas más, que voy a poner en marcha mi plan – lamentablemente, yo sabía cual era ese plan, la verdad, por una parte me dolía ocultarle a Nami mis sentimientos a Sanji y la otra parte es que no quería que ella ganara el corazón de Sanji - .

- Claro que si, Navegante-san – en esos momentos trataba de parecer normal, con esa felicidad mía.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el rubito haciendo escándalo de lo bellas que éramos. Nos dejo nuestras tan conocidas y deliciosas bebidas, y cuando se estaba por ir, le di las gracias:

- Gracias Cocinero-san, eres muy amable y dulce – le dije, sabía que el plan de Navegante-san se iba de las expectativas del cocinero, pero igual lo empezó a llevar a cabo - .

- Oooo, Sanji-kun, - le dijo la pelirroja con voz sensual y al misma vez melosa – ¿me darías un masaje? – la verdad es que me dolía mucho el pecho, pero intenté no prestarle atención - .

- ¡Claro que si Nami-swan! – le dijo el cocinero entre sentimientos alegres y confundidos con su cara fundida en un leve sonrojo al que tenías que mirar detenidamente para darse cuenta que estaba allí - .

- Gracias Sanji-kun, oye Robin – giró su mirada hacia a mi y yo hacia ella, ella estaba de espaldas al cocinero con Sanji encima de ella dándole masajes – ¿No te gustaría tener un hombre así para toda tu vida? – me preguntó haciéndosela inocente y dándome un guiño - .

- Claro que si Navegante-san, aunque en mis preferencias sería de toda la vida y en pareja, porque un hombre como cocinero-san no se consigue fácilmente. Si estuviera en pareja con él, no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente – dije un poco sonrojada, como es que dije eso, ¡estaba insinuándome a Sanji! Con suerte mi sonrojo salió desapercibido ante las caras de mis dos acompañantes ya que soy de piel morena - .

- Oooo Robin, creo que pienso igual que tú – dijo alegremente la pelirroja – Sanji-kun, ¡se mi pareja! – ¡Dios mio!, que pensaba mi querida amiga al decir eso, el rubito estaba a que arde de rubor en su cara y ella lo decía así sin más, aunque yo intuía que en realidad en ese momento lo decía en forma de broma - .

- Sanji-kun… - dijo Navegante-san al ver que el nombrado se baja de su espalda – espera San… - en ese momento cortó toda su oración para observar la cara de su amor, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado hasta las ojeras y desviaba la mirada hacia a mi, y yo lo miraba comprensiva, diciéndole en el reflejo de mis ojos que todo iba a estar bien – Sanji-kun… ¡Era broma! – seguramente lo dijo para aliviarlo por lo tenso que estaba - .

- Si, creo que tienes razón Nami-san, era broma… - y salió de la cubierta con pasos rápidos hacia la cocina - .

Fin Flashback

Después de Nami, venían otros dos, y lo digo en masculino porque son hombres. Estaba Luffy y Zoro, de Luffy me había dado cuenta cuando pidió comida y dijo algo anormal como para venir de él…

Flashback

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, estaba en la cocina con Sanji, él haciendo el desayuno y yo tomando el café negro especial que me hacia cocinero-san todas las mañanas, estaba charlando con el sobre un tema en especial:

- Robin-chwan, ¿podrías cuidar la llave del nuevo candado que compré para la heladera? – me pregunto el rubito – es que sino Luffy se comerá como muchas otras veces las provisiones y aunque tenga el cerebro con el tamaño de un grano las sigue robando de alguna u otra manera – me decía preocupado y al mismo tiempo sarcástico - .

- Claro que si cocinero-san, dámela, yo me ocupare de ella, sabes que no rompo mis promesas – dije con mi característica sonrisa - .

- Oooo gracias mi querida damisela, ¡eres una gran mujer! – me decía con sus acostumbrados ojos en forma de corazón cuando nos halagaba a mi y a Nami.

- Gracias por el cumplido cocinero-san, eres muy amable – le agradecía muy contenta dedicándole mis risillas traviesas. Me ofreció la llave y la tomé entre mis manos, la ubique dentro de mi escote, Luffy nunca metería mano ahí.

Dentro de minutos, aunque el desayuno no estuviera listo, se escucharon gritos desde las habitaciones de los chicos, y ahí vinieron los característicos gritos de Luffy:

- ¡SANNJIIIIII COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡COMIDAAAAAAAA!

- ¡Ya va estúpido capitán! – gritó también Sanji, esa situación dejo escapar de mi boca una de mis risillas - .

- ¡SANJI! ¡DAME MAS COMIDA!, ¡LA DE AYER NO FUNCIONÓ! – entre griteríos de el cocinero y el capitán, Luffy llegó a la cocina con cara de desesperación - .

- ¡Sanji!, ¡te quiero por eso dame mas comida! - gritó un poco más bajo el capitán, eso me hizo intuir que Luffy estaba enamorado del cocinero, porque aparte de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, sus mejillas estaban coloradas como las de Sanji - .

- Espera ahí sentado a que termine el desayuno, estúpido capitán… - dijo con un tono de voz un poco más normal, ya que hacia unos cuantos minutos la había estado gritando a Luffy - .

- Auuwww pero lo quiero ahora, tu comida es demasiado rica… - decía mi capitán mientras hacia puchero, pero Sanji le interrumpió su gracioso y tierno puchero - .

- Aquí tienes Luffy – y le dejo un plato de una deliciosa y grande torta cubierta con gran cantidad de glasé de diferentes tonalidades azuladas, parecía el mar con el pequeño detalle de que en ese momento el mar parecía circular, ya que tenía la forma de la torta - .

- Ooooooooo – y empezó a meterse la torta en la boca – ¡efftahk mfrutuujsdy ddssiiiddccaaa! (¡esta muy rica!) – mi capitán si que comía - .

- ¡Estúpido!, ¡te vas a atragantar! – decía el rubito irritado - .

En esos momentos la tripulación empezó a llegar y Sanji le puso una torta a cada uno, y estas, estaban cubiertas de glasé con diferentes tonalidades y rellenos.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Con Zoro en cambio fue muy diferente, fue mientras estaba dormido…

Flashback

* * *

Era de noche y no podía dormir bien, me fui a la habitación de los chicos, que por suerte estaban todos dormidos excepto Ussop, que estaba haciendo vigilancia. Sigilosamente me acerqué a la hamaca del rubio, y vi su cara durmiendo. Parecía tan tierno, dulce, cariñoso, parecía dormir plácidamente. Verlo así tan risueño provoco una gran ola de tranquilidad en mi interior, en ese momento oí un ruido y me puse alerta. Me acerque a donde había oído el ruido, estaba cerca de la hamaca de Zoro. Me acerque a él, estaba… ¡hablando dormido! Ese era el ruido, sus murmullos, decidí irme hasta que oí:

- Sanji… - era espadachín-san otra vez, pero mi curiosidad era muy grande al escuchar el nombre de la persona que amo – Sanji… Por favor no te vayas… Yo te amo… No me odies por favor…. Sanji… Sanji… - y así siguió murmurando su nombre, me puse nerviosa, parecía como si estuviera por despertar así que, sigilosamente pero rápida salí de la habitación - .

Entre en la habitación que compartíamos navegante-san y yo, me tire en la cama y me arregle las sabanas. No podía dormir por lo de Zoro, por Kami-sama, ¡ahora tengo tres personas por las que competir el amor de cocinero-san!

Entre tantos pensamientos, me cansé tanto que caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

Fin Flashback

* * *

Eso es lo que pasó para que me diera cuenta de que Zoro, Luffy, Nami y yo, luchábamos para ganar el corazón del cocinero de los Mugirawa.


	2. Pensamientos, culpas y explosiones senti

**Ohayo minna-san! Aca esta su Holmes reportandose (?)**

**Les dejo el cap 2. **

**voy a escribir mi secu fanfic el finde, nos leemos!**

* * *

Cap. 2: Pensamientos, culpas y explosiones sentimentales.

Estaba en el Sunny haciendo uno de mis espectaculares almuerzos, mientras tanto mi queridísima Robin-chwan me acompañaba con su presencia y obviamente, también con su misterioso y típico libro. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, últimamente Nami, Robin y Luffy actuaban extraño, me mandan insinuaciones (las chicas) y están más cariñosos de lo habitual (los tres). Pero pasando a otro tema el marimo también andaba extraño, o sea, no se me insinuó sino que no busca roña, anda muy tranquilo.

Estaba muy cansado, no había dormido bien, ya que empecé a tener unos muy "lindos" sueños eróticos con el mierdoso del marimo. Eso sonaba muy extraño hasta en mis pensamientos. Cada mañana me levanto y voy hacia el baño a bañarme, y ahora lo hacia muy seguido debido a estos sueños. Sino transpiraba me corría, si no me corría transpiraba, ¡era siempre la misma rutina todas las mañanas!

Aparte de cansado me dolía la cabeza, y mucho. Eso era consecuencia de pensar en esos cuatro, ya me tenían la cabeza que explotaba, unos se me ponían cariñosos, otros se me hacían los románticos y otros no me prestaban atención,¿ ¡que mierdas esta pasando con los Mugirawa!? Así que decidí que una vez que terminara el almuerzo (de cocinarlo y de comerlo) me daría un baño en la tina, algo que casi nunca hacia porque me daba duchas.

Después de un rato cocinando llame a comer porque el cerebro de grano de mi capitán me estaba hinchando muy mal las pelotas con lo de la comida. Serví el almuerzo y me puse a comer rápidamente, algunos se me quedaban mirando como tarados, claros como ejemplos Ussop y Chopper. A los que en consecuencia, Luffy les robo casi toda su comida.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer levanté todos los platos de la mesa incluyendo cubiertos y vasos. Deje todo en la pileta y antes de que todos se vallan pregunté abiertamente:

- ¿Quien me lava los platos?

- ¡Yo! – gritaron al unísono mi querida Nami-swan y mi capitán con cerebro de maní, Robin también dijo "yo" pero no grito, igualmente la escuche. En realidad me hubiese gustado que el que me respondiera positivamente fuera Zoro, al quien milagrosamente Ussop llamó para lavar los platos:

- Oye Zoro, ¿Por qué no los lavas tú? Lo digo ya que Sanji no va dejar que Nami y Robin los laven porque son "damiselas" y tampoco a Luffy porque va a romper todas las vajillas, ¿Qué dices? – en ese momento me sentí feliz, muy feliz. Ussop había dada unas grandes escusas que a decir verdad llevaría a cabo. Aunque estuviera feliz al mismo tiempo se sentía enojado, ¿Por qué carajos iba él a estar feliz porque Zoro le lavara la vajilla? Soy un imbécil, ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?!

- No quiero que me lo pidas tú, quiero que me lo pida el cocinerucho – me exigió, yo ya le iba a dar su merecido, pero se me ocurrió una idea y no quiero desperdiciarla - .

- Oooo Claro Zoro-kun, ven, creo que todavía no sabes fregar los platos, digo ¿no?, ya que me pides ayuda indirectamente yo te la voy a dar directamente – todo esto se lo decía con voz melosa y sonriendo. Tome su mano con fuerza la acerque a la esponja y la pase por el plato varias veces mientras le explicaba a la alga andante el proceso como si fuera un niño pequeño. - ¿Ves? Es muy simple – le dije con mi voz todavía en el tono meloso – Ahora… - cambie mi tono al que nunca use con nadie, era un tono tenebroso y lo decía mientras gritaba y expulsaba todo lo que me enfurecía dentro de mis sentimientos – ¡LAVÁ LOS PUTOS PLATOS DE MIERDA MARIMO ESTUPIDO, QUE NO ENTENDISTE LO QUE CARAJOS TE DIJO USSOP!¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LA UNICA QUE SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTOY MAL ES ROBIN?! – se me fueron los limites ahora iba a decir todo y en realidad yo no lo quería hacer – ¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA, ESTOY CANSADO Y ESOS DOS PROBLEMAS SON GRACIAS A TI Y A ESOS TRES MÁS! – señale a Nami, Robin y Luffy – ¡ASI QUE LAVAS LOS MIERDOSOS PLATOS O TE ROMPÓ LA CABEZA ALGA ANDANTE!

Una vez expulsados mis sentimientos, que lamentablemente habían sido impulsados hacía afuera por un ridículo juego de "¿Quien lavará los platitos mierdosos?", me fui al cuarto de los chicos tomé ropa nueva y mi toalla y me metí al baño. Una vez llena la bañera y la puerta con traba, me metí dentro de la deliciosa agua caliente. Hecho esto mi mente empezó a aclararse y me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Me sentí mal al echarles la culpa a los cuatro. Tal vez creo que sería mejor disculparme, pero sé que mi orgullo no lo va a permitir…

-POV's Robin-

Sanji, era lo único que llenaba mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de los dolores y problemas que le había hecho pasar, pensé tanto en mi rivalidad, que no pensé en mi rubio. Me sentía muy mal, me levante de la silla donde estaba sentada y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto compartido con Nami.

Una vez que llegue traté de aclarar mis pensamientos, ¡por Kami-sama!, ¡¿Como haría para disculparme con mi amor?! , me sentía devastada, cuando lo había visto tan triste y cansado me provocó una especie de opresión en mi pecho. Creo que será mejor que me duerma…

-POV's Zoro-

¡¿Qu…Que… Había sido eso!? El cocinerucho nunca se habría comportado así aunque fuera conmigo, pero a todo ese humor y griterío sumo a la arpía y a Robin, también notablemente a Luffy. Cejas sushi nunca hubiera hecho eso, ¿que lo que lo que habíamos hecho nosotros cuatros para merecernos las mierdas del rubio?

Bueno, principalmente, me gustaría saber que hicieron los otros tres y después pensar que hice yo, porque no me gustaría que mi rubito pasara un mal momento.

Si, le digo "mi" rubito porque todas estas semanas en las que nos peleábamos trataba de asimilar que me había enamorado de él. En fin, me fue muy difícil planteármelo pero por fin comprendo que en serio me enamoré de y lo necesito a mi lado.

Al llegar al cuarto de los chicos no pude evitar derrumbarme del todo. Dolía, vaya que dolía… después de todo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado del cocinerucho de la tripulación, tanto tiempo desde que la impotencia se había apoderado de mi desdichado corazón, sabia mejor que nadie que no tenia sentido ilusionarse con una oportunidad por ser aceptado por Sanji…

-POV's Nami-

Sanji… Cuanto te hice sufrir, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, estoy tan locamente enamorada de ti, que no pensé en ningún momento como te sentías, lo siento…

Aunque también me gustaría saber que te pasa, que es lo que te hicimos para ayudarte a que dejes de sufrir. Últimamente, tú, eres lo más importante para mí, mucho más importante que los berries.

Salí de la cocina, me instalé en la cubierta a tomar sol y pensé profundamente que debería hacer. ¿Sabes cuanto odio ver tu tristeza y confusión surcando tus hermosos ojos azules?… cuanto me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, aunque sé que es imposible…

-POV's Luffy-

¿Sanji? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Es algo misterioso? Aunque en estos momentos, creo que no es nada misterioso. Te he hecho sentir mal y voy a tratar de remediarlo, sea como sea.

Una vez que me doy cuenta que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo no voy a perderte, mientras seas feliz, yo seré feliz, si estás triste, yo también estaré triste. Sos mi vida, Sanji.

Tengo muchas, pero muchas ganas de rodearte en un protector abrazo, intentando calmar tu seguramente, confundido corazón.

Salí de la cocina dejando a Ussop y Chopper shockeados con mi primer oficial, ellos ya se ocuparían de lavar los platos…

-POV's Sanji-

Salí del baño dispuesto a sentarme en la cocina y pensar seriamente en lo que me estaba pasando. Me sentía fatal, solo pensaba en esos cuatro, pero lo que mas me perturbaba era el espadachín mierdoso. Esos sueños míos y lo que empezaba a sentir por él, no era nada bueno.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar, ¿Cómo haría para que se termine este problema? ¿Y sino se terminaba y se tuviera que enamorar de alguno de los cuatro? ¿De quién se enamoraría? ¿De Zoro, de Luffy, de Robin o de Nami?

Miré mi reloj, ¡era tardísimo!, Si no se ponía a hacer la cena ya, los chicos se iban a desesperar del hambre. El tiempo si que pasa rápido.

Una vez terminada la cena, llamé a todos a comer, lamentablemente, Nami y Robin estaban dormidas, así que comieron el resto. La cena se comió en un silencio incomodo. Una vez terminada el cocinero se levanto a recoger los platos y Zoro lo detuvo:

- Cejas sushi, mejor llévale la comida a las chicas y acuéstate, yo me ocupo de esto con Ussop y Chopper. – me dijo preocupado… ¿¡preocupado!? En que carajos estoy pensando, Zoro nunca se preocuparía por mí, solo se siente culpable por lo del almuerzo, nada más. Solo me estoy dando falsas esperanzas… - .

- Okey y…. gracias… chicos – les dije muy cansado, agarré la cena de mis chicas y me dirigí hacia su habitación. - .

Deje los platos sobre sus mesitas de luz pero, nada más Robin estaba…. ¿Donde está Nami?

Fui hacia la cubierta y la encontré sobre la reposera dormida, con una cara angelical y dulce. Me acerqué a ella, la sujeté de la cintura y la transporte hasta la habitación. La ubiqué en su cama y la arropé con las sabanas. Tiernamente, le deje un beso en su frente, y también a Robin.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto. Me acosté, aunque no podía dormir, hasta que escuche un ruido, seguramente eran los chicos que se venían a acostar. Entraron y se acostaron es sus respectivas hamacas.

Yo de tanto en tanto trataba de dormir, hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

Me desperté agitado, el causante era uno de esos sueños eróticos con Zoro. Era otra vez ese maldito sueño…

-Flashback (sueño Sanji)-

Habíamos atracado nuestro barca cerca de una cala pequeña, la isla era una isla de verano y lo mejor es que era totalmente en toda la extensión, una playa. Mis queridas damiselas me habían pedido que fuera a comprar provisiones, pero lo peor es que fue con la cabeza de lechuga, uno porque se perdía demasiado fácil y dos…. Porque… estoy enamorado de él…

Luffy, apenas llegamos se fue, así que Ussop fue detrás de él para que no empezara líos aunque seguramente, los tendríamos igual. Mi querida Robin-chwan y Nami-swan se fueron de compras y Chopper se quedó a cuidar el barco.

Después de un rato, terminé de comprar las provisiones, el marimo iba atrás mio y yo adelante, sino, se iba a perder. Una vez que estábamos por llegar, oí el ruido de las bolsas de compras caerse en la arena. Preocupado por la alga andante, me giré bruscamente para buscarlo con la mirada, pero… ya no estaba allí. En ese instante alguien me agarro la cintura desde atrás, era… Zoro.

- ¡¿Que carajos haces marimo de mierda?! – le grité exasperado, pero ahora venía algo que nunca me habría esperado de él - .

- Sanji… - fue un leve susurro de su parte muy cerca de mi oído, al que en es instante comenzó a lamer – Sanji… por favor… tú sabes que quiero esto desde hace tiempo – ¡Kami-sama!, ¡¿como es que me traen este manjar del cielo a hacerlo conmigo?! Estaba tan desesperado que sin darme cuenta Zoro ya estaba desabrochando mi camisa y al mismo tiempo me iba dejando marcas de chupones en el cuello o me lamía la oreja - .

- Pa…par…para… - jadié, no podía hablar bien, sus besos y lamidas me estaban volviendo loco. En realidad, no quería que pare, pero mi orgullo no lo permitía – Zoro….

El cabeza de alga me apoyo contra unas rocas mientras seguía con su trabajo, como ya había desabotonado mi camisa me empezó a lamer, succionar, morder y pellizcar mis pezones. Esto provocó que abriera mi boca, obviamente, para gemir. ¡El maldito marimo aprovecho eso para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca! Desgraciado…. Pero aunque fuera un desgraciado, me encantaba que hiciera eso…

Sentí como la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se iba acortando y como los brazos del cabeza de lechuga ahora se situaban alrededor de mi cintura. Puse mis propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro, no tenía ya nada que ocultar, lo deseaba y no me quedaría atrás. Así que empecé a corresponder a sus besos.

Utilicé mis largas piernas para colocarlas sobre la cadera del peliverde y hacer presión entre nosotros, provocando que nuestras entrepiernas se rozaran levente.

Después de un húmedo y sensual beso, separé mi boca de la suya, buscando aire. El mierdoso del alga andante no dudo en abalanzarse sobre mis labios de nuevo, más retiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, con mis labios entreabiertos, sin recibir el beso del chico.- Con que quieres esto, ¿No, marimo? - Dije, con mis mejillas sonrojadas mirándole a los ojos. El estúpido cabeza de alga intento besarme, me aleje de nuevo -Si quieres hacerlo, vas a tener que ganártelo.

- ¿Y como me lo ganó, cocinero? – me dijo en tono sarcástico –

- Tú lo sabes muy bien, Marimo – le dije sensualmente mientras unía nuestras bocas en un beso más pasional y profundo que los otros - .

Cortamos el beso para tomar aire, en esos momentos aproveché para sacarle la camiseta y la maldita faja al marimo, y el a regañadientes levantó los brazos para quitarle las prendas. Una vez echo eso, hice el mismo procedimiento anterior que el marimo hizo con mis pezones, a lo que él solo jadeaba. Se me ocurrió una idea y la puse aprueba…

Bajé mis manos hacia la entrepierna del alga andante, mientras lamia su cuello y sus ojeras dejando leves mordiscos. Cuando pude tomar su miembro, lo empecé a masajear rudamente. Gemidos, que obviamente venían del marimo. Le quité completamente el pantalón y tomé su miembro y sin pensármelo dos veces, me lo metí completamente en la boca. En consecuencia el marimo gemía pero me di cuenta que trataba de ocultármelos, así que acelere mi trabajo. Lamí toda la extensión varias veces, después chupé como los Chupa Chups la punta del miembro de Zoro. Después finalmente me la metí toda en la boca, continúe bombeando el hinchado pene de el alga andante, supuse que iba por buen camino, ya que oía como el Zoro gemía, sin detenerme, bajé una mano hasta sus testículos, acariciándolos suavemente, con la otra, aun en la zona inferior, colaboraba con movimientos al ritmo de mi boca.

- Sanji… Para… me correré – me decía mi lindo marimo sonrojado tratando de apartar mi cabeza de su entrepierna, y así lo hice, quité mi cabeza de entre sus piernas - .

- Tranquilo marimo, no tengo problema con que te corras en mi boca – le dije despreocupado - .

- Pero yo si, quiero guardarlo… para después, cocinerucho… - me decía sensualmente, obviamente me puse rojo hasta las orejas - .

- E..e..esta bien… - le dije sonrojado, pero el maldito aprovechó la oportunidad y me impuso otra vez contra las rocas, me bajo rápidamente los jeans negros y… -

Tomó mi miembro y comenzó a mover su mano sobre él. Me agarre con fuerza a la arena, aunque traspasara los granos de arena entre mis dedos, dando rienda suelta a mis gemidos. El maldito de Zoro jugó a la par con mi pene y mi esfínter me retorcía de placer y las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal aparecían en mi entrepierna. No lo soportaba más, aunque costara mi orgullo se lo iba a decir:

- Maldito marimo, ¡métela de una jodida vez! – le grité exasperado, era insoportable. El estúpido produjo una gran sonrisa –

- Oooo el cocinerucho quiere que este dentro de él, pero vas a tener que esperar a que te prepare – me decía mientras me metía no muy delicadamente un dedo dentro de mi - .

A todo esto yo abrí los ojos exageradamente mientras solté un grito. Metió otro, era tan extrañamente excitante que me empezó a gustar, así que moví mis caderas, esperando el tercer dedo. Y ese, llegó rápidamente, pero yo igualmente seguía moviendo mis caderas.

De pronto sacó los dedos, yo emití un gemido ronco de protesta, a lo que él, respondió con un gruñido. Tomó su miembro y lo ubicó en mi orificio virginal, yo iba a decirle que se apurara, porque lo metía tan lento que me empezaba a doler. Pero Zoro en ese momento pareció leerme la mente, porque me la metió de golpe, a lo que yo aullé de dolor o de ¿satisfacción?

Cuando dejé de sentir dolor moví mis caderas, a lo que Zoro respondió con un lento vaivén. Después empezó con el rápido, pero yo quería más y más. Yo quería que fuera un animal conmigo, pero si no lo retaba, seguramente no lo iba a hacer.

- ¿Eso… - jadíe – es todo…aahhh…lo que tienes…aahhaaa? – gemí mientras le preguntaba, pero en ese momento no me importaba - .

- No, lo que tendrías que decir es "se gentil, es que soy virgen" – dijo sarcásticamente -

- Ahhaha, pero… yo no quiero que seas gentil, …ahhaa…. – le dije entre gemidos - .

- Como quieras – me respondió - .

Ya no había marcha atrás, el Zoro bestial salió a relucir, sin dejar pizca de autocontrol en sus envestidas. Me sumergió su hombría dentro mio. En consecuencia, mis gemidos volvieron a resonar en la playa. Zoro sujetaba las caderas de Sanji como punto de apoyo y embestía con un ritmo más rápido, duro y profundo que el anterior. Seguramente estaba saciándose a gusto de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Mientras me envestía tomo mi entrepierna y la comenzó a masajear al ritmo de sus envestidas, yo no lo soportaría más, ¡Es que Zoro lo hacia tan jodidamente bien!

Estaba por venirme cuando el marimo, se acercó su boca a mi oído le pegó un lametazo y me susurro:

- Te estas por venir, cocinerucho, creo que voy a ganar esta ronda – me dijo sensualmente, eso me exaspero –

- Tu también, marimo – le dije con voz sensual entre gemidos. Apreté mi entrada con fuerza, en respuesta Zoro soltó un gemido ronco - .

- Ya verás, cejas sushi – me giró y puso mis piernas de tal manera para que pueda seguir envistiendo aunque esté apretando mi entrada – Quiero ver tu cara de satisfacción cuando me corra dentro de ti - .

Entre tantas envestidas no pude más, clavé mis uñas en su espalda y me vine al mismo tiempo que él, con la pequeña diferencia de que él se corrió dentro mio y yo entre nuestros vientres.

- Te am…

-Fin Flashback (sueño Sanji)-

Cada vez que lo recordaba me daba escalofríos, aparte lo que siempre Zoro me estaba por decir al final, nunca lo decía, porque me despertaba. Trate de no pensar más en eso y mejor, darme una ducha…

* * *

**Bueno... que les parecio? Tirenme frutasos si hace falta!**

**Nos leemos!**

**_Chofy-chwan_**


	3. La pregunta

**Hollasaasss!~~~~ lo dejo hoy que es el cumple de Zoro!(?) en serio, hoy es el cumple del marimo, pero no le puedo hacer un oneshot porque estoy en graves problemas, sube este cap y el tercero de mi otro fic mas el primer cap de un two-shot y nada mas...**

**ffyyuuu, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Cap. 3: La pregunta

_Cap. Anterior_

_Cada vez que lo recordaba me daba escalofríos, aparte lo que siempre Zoro me estaba por decir al final, nunca lo decía, porque me despertaba. Trate de no pensar más en eso y mejor, darme una ducha…_

-XXX -

En mi estudio, me rompía la cabeza tratando de entender los idiotas de los mapas y a Sanji al mismo tiempo. Los berries son importantes, muy importantes pero… Sanji es más que ellos, es la encarnación viva del amor sentimental para mí. Seriamente, me puse a pensar si yo amaba a Sanji como hermano o como amante… Realmente no lo comprendo…

Como no pude despejar mi mente, tomé mi bikini, unas toallas y salí a la cubierta, a tomar sol como de costumbre, esto lo hacía leyendo unas cuantas revistas de moda, ¡estaban muy buenas! Era ropa genial y con bajos precios… ¡Perfecto!

-POV's Zoro-

¡Maldita Robin!¡Bien Suertuda! Puede estar todo el día adentro de la cocina con Sanji, en cambio el cocinerucho a mi me saca a patadas, ¡Y son de esas que duelen mucho!

Me irritaba cada trato que les hacia a las arpías, el maldito era tan caballeroso que nos pateaba a mi y a Luffy nada más por ir a mirar porque su querida "Robin-chwan" estaba adentro leyendo y no la podían molestar. ¡Algún día lo van a dejar tan solo que ni sus cejas se iban a salvar! Entonces ahí va estar diciéndome que tenía razón en cuanto a las arpías: que eran unas manipuladoras que se reían a sus espaldas.

Simplemente me puse a entrenar, hoy no era mi día y no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie…

-POV's Sanji-

Terminada la ducha, salí y me vestí. Me dirigí a la cocina en la que me encontré a Robin con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas sentada en su habitual silla.

- Buenos días, Sanji-san – me dijo Robin todavía con los ojos cerrados, llegando hasta ese punto, que me llamara "Sanji-san" me seguía incomodando, pero es una dama y me halaga que me llame asi –

- Buenos días Robin-chan – le dije alegremente - ¿Quieres café? – le pregunté como de costumbre, esa pregunta ya se había pegado a mi boca –

- Claro que si Sanji-san, sabes que cualquier cosa que venga de ti la aceptaré – dijo Robin, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a buscar (seguramente) su misterioso libro, que había visto hace unos días en una tienda cuando íbamos juntos a comprar provisiones –

-Volvió con el libro y se sentó, pero no abrió el libro, se quedo mirándome- Hey, Sanji-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

- Claro que s..si Robin-chwan – dije un poco nervioso, Robin me lo preguntaría directamente no pidiendo permiso – pero antes deja que te sirva el café – dije amablemente levantando la taza, para que entendiera que el café ya estaba listo –

Ubiqué la taza enfrente de Robin, también me serví una yo y me senté. Espere a que tomara unos cuantos sorbos mientras tomaba un poco también de mi taza.

- Bien Sanji-san, mi pregunta era… - fue parada por un fuerte estruendo –

Nos levantamos de nuestras sillas inmediatamente y nos dirigimos a la cubierta, en donde un adormilado Luffy junto con Ussop y Chopper (también adormilados) desesperadamente la llamaban a Nami.

- ¡Nami! – grito el capitán - ¡Chocamos contra una isla! – se notaba alegre pero también desesperado, mientras Chopper y Ussop junto con el Marimo bajaban el ancla –

- ¡Zoro!¡Es tu culpa, si estuvieras prestando atención y no entrenando no hubiéramos chocado! – decía mi querida Nami-swan, pero el más exaltado de todo aparte de Ussop era Franky, que corría desesperado de un lado a otro preocupado por los daños del Sunny Go –

- Eeeh, ¡¿Qué dijiste arpía?! – gritó el marimo – ¡mira que tu también estabas

- distraída!¡Tomabas sol! – dijo Zoro con sorna y enojo –

- ¡Heeey!¡Marimo mierdoso, quien te crees para hablarle así a Nami-swan! – grité enfurecido, bien que el marimo sabe que no se trata mal a las damas y menos enfrente mio –

- ¡Y tú quien te crees para hablarme así cejas sushi! – refutó el musgo cabreado –

Ahí empezó las acostumbradas peleas que tenía con Zoro, por eso no pude escuchar la conversación que tenían mis lady's.

-POV's Nami-

Amé el momento en el que Sanji me defendió, pero no tenía tiempo para agradecérselo, tenía que aprovechar la pelea para hablar con Robin a solas, tengo un mal presentimiento…

- Llevé a Robin a la cocina y cerré con traba – ¿Que necesitas navegante-san? – me preguntó Robin un poco preocupada, seguramente intuyo algo malo en mi actitud y movimientos –

- Robin, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta isla, va a pasar algo malo y sé que no voy a poder evitarlo… -

- ¿Te refieres a Sanji-san? – había dado en el blanco, ella sabía mis sentimientos hacia Sanji-kun, pero me perturbaba un poco que lo llamara por su nombre –

- Si… Tienes muy buenas intuiciones, Robin – sonreí – estoy muy nerviosa y no pude dormir bien en toda la noche, ¿puedes repartir los cargos así bajan a la isla? –

- Claro que si Navegante-san, ¿te dejo a Chopper por si pasa algo o quieres compañía? –

- Si, sería una gran idea –

-POV's Zoro-

Llegó Robin y paró nuestra palea con Sanji para repartir los cargos, ¿Donde se habrá metido Nami? Robin casi nunca reparte los cargos… ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-Nariz larga-kun y Cyborg-san, ustedes se encargan de comprar los materiales y elementos que necesitemos para el Sunny Go, Espadachín-san tú ve con Luffy que ya se escapó – y tenía razón, Luffy se había echado una buena corrida mientras Robin hablaba – Esqueleto-san tu has lo que quieras, Sanji-san y yo nos vamos por las provisiones, ¿Entendido? –

Todos respondieron que si, incluyéndome a mi, que ya había echado a correr detrás de Luffy, ¡Estúpido Capitán!

- ¿Y yo Robin? – preguntó el renito –

- Te quedarás con Navegante-san a cuidar el barco, ¿Okey?

- Si, entendí – lo decía mientras asentía enérgicamente –

-POV's Sanji-

Al escuchar que iría con Robin me sentí nervioso, sabía que me haría la pregunta y yo…yo… yo se cual es…

Pero también feliz, mi querida Robin-chwan me acompañaría.

Bajamos de un salto del Sunny Go y nos dirigimos hacia, lo que, seguramente era el pueblo, aunque parecía un poco desmantelado.

Caminamos un largo rato charlando sobre cosas triviales: que compraríamos, de nakama, de ropa, de libros, de las aventuras…

Llegamos al pueblo, los habitantes eran muy enérgicos y amistosos, por eso terminamos las compras rápidamente y con muy buenos precios, obviamente, la calidad de la comida también era buena.

- Sanji-san, ¿ahora si puedo preguntártelo? – me dijo mi mellorine seria –

- Emmm, está bien, no hay problema, pregunta –

- Sanji-san, ¿Es verdad lo de tu hermano? – morí figurativamente….

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**jejeje, hermano... si quieren continuacion avisen!**


	4. ¿Hermano o hermanos?

**Holass!~~~Lamento tanta espera! tenia muchos problemas!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Lamento lo errores ortográficos. **

* * *

Cap. 4: ¿Hermano o hermanos?

_Cap. Anterior_

_ Llegamos al pueblo, los habitantes eran muy enérgicos y amistosos, por eso terminamos las compras rápidamente y con muy buenos precios, obviamente, la calidad de la comida también era buena._

_- Sanji-san, ¿ahora si puedo preguntártelo? – me dijo mi mellorine seria –_

_- Emmm, está bien, no hay problema, pregunta – _

_- Sanji-san, ¿Es verdad lo de tu hermano? – morí figurativamente…._

-XXX-

- Emmm, eh, esto, Robin-chan, creo que no seria buena idea hablar de eso, me duele mucho esa historia – dijo el rubio cabizbajo –

- Cocinero-san, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pero me gustaría agregar; no es hermano sería _hermanos_, ¿No es así? – pregunto la azabache astuta como siempre –

- Si, Robin-chan, con respecto a la historia… - el cocinero dudó – Te la contaré porque eres tú, cuando llegué el momento se las contaré a nuestros nakama, ¿Si? –

- No hay problema cocinero-san –

Sanji comenzó su historia contando desde la base hasta el final. A medida que transcurría la "no dulce" historia del cocinero Robin iba poniendo una cara más entristecida e incrédula, porque no era una historia de "final feliz" como decían los cuentos de hadas

- Yo… Cocinero-san, lo siento, ahora entiendo todo y gracias por confiar en mi – explico agradecida y triste la arqueóloga – Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite, Sanji. Pero mejor volvamos al Sunny, nos deben estar esperando, el tiempo paso rápido. –

- Si Robin-chan – respondió el aludido mientras levantaba las bolsas de las provisiones –

-XXX -

Llegaron al Sunny bastante tarde, por lo que recibieron varias reprimendas por parte de la pelinaranja. Zoro se encontraba enojadísimo e indiferente para sus nakama, pero en realidad estaba jodidamente celoso de Robin.

Pero eso no era lo importante en eso momento, después de la reprimenda, Ussop vislumbró un pequeño navío, se asemejaba al de Mihawk. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente al Sunny, un chico salto de él y aterrizo en la cubierta.

- ¡Hola! Lamento molestaros, tienen algo de comida para darme, estoy muerto de hambre – dijo el chico sin inmutarse de su mala educación, sonriendo abiertamente –

- Ha…Ha…Haru? - preguntaba con incredulidad y los ojos abiertos el cocinero, acercándose al desconocido para todos sus nakama menos Robin –

- ¡¿Sa… Sanji?! – dijo el aludido con los ojos abiertos, acercándose al Mugirawa rubio estrechándolo en sus brazos, dejando a Sanji llorar en su pecho –

- Chicos… -murmuró Robin - es hora de irnos, necesitan tiempo a solas – acotó la azabache, que ya reconoció a "Haru" –

- Pero, ¿Quién es? ¿Es seguro dejarlo solo con Sanji? – dijo Nami insegura –

- No te puedo decir quien es, es decisión de Cocinero-san – respondió la arqueóloga y agregó – Tranquila, dejarlos solos es la mejor opción – sonrió Robin –

En el rato a solas Sanji estuvo hablando con el chico "nuevo", lo que le ponía los pelos de punta a Zoro, quien los observaba desde una de las ventanillas de la cocina, ya que los dos estaban en la cubierta; absolutamente solos para su desgracia.

Aparte de los celos que le tenía a Robin, ahora también los tenía con ese tal Haru.

Al otro día, Robin encontró a los dos chicos todavía en la cubierta, dormidos. Sanji estaba arriba de Haru, quien lo abrazaba posesivamente. La morena se acercó hacia su habitación donde obtuvo una sabana para taparlos. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, sabía que Sanji tenía un gran shock emocional, por esa misma razón lo hizo, dejándolos dormir plácidamente aunque los demás ya se hubieran despertado,

El espadachín, como era de esperarse, se puso totalmente celoso al verlos acurrucados tan amorosamente.

- Tsk, malito cocinero… -

- A quien le dices eso marimo de mierda – murmuró el cocinero enojado despertándose y corriendo los brazos de Haru – No ves que estoy pasando un momento fantástico y tu lo rompes, tsk… - Zoro se puso rojo de ira, mejor dicho de celos, maldito cocinerucho… -

- No jodas ero-cook – contestó tajante el peliverde –

En ese momento, recordó que no había hecho la comida, por eso corrió hacia la cocina topándose con Robin y medio desayuno a hacer.

Robin sonrió y abrazó al rubio, quien le devolvió el abrazo gustoso de ese amigable y reconfortante tacto. De lo que no se dieron cuenta es que el espadachín miraba por la ventana indignado con muchos celos.

- Gracias Robin – murmuró el cocinero en el oído de la arqueóloga, quien sonrió feliz –

- De nada, Sanji, estaré en todos estos momentos contigo, tranquilo – le susurró también la azabache, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio y una mirada indignada del peliverde, que le crispó que se susurraran y rieran tan íntimamente.

- Ahora déjame hacer el desayuno a mi – pidió el rubio tomando los anteriores materiales que dejo la arqueóloga en la mesa –

- Lo haremos juntos, ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Robin con ternura –

- Sería un honor – dijo el rubio con ironía, causando risas entre ellos –

Zoro no era el único que espiaba, sino también Haru, que miraba minuciosamente al peliverde haciéndose el dormido –

Llegó la hora de la comida y nadie se atrevió a hablar sobre el tema preocupante, ni siquiera cuando entró el pelirrojo con mechas negras, el llamado Haru, quien tenía un gran aspecto adorable y a la vez desafiante. Tenía los ojos escarlatas, llevaba puesta una maculosa negra con unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco más allá de las rodillas de color rojo.

- Hey, Nano, ¿Qué hay de comer? – dijo el pelirrojo – Tengo mucha hambre –

- Tu comida favorita – respondió feliz el rubio –

- ¿En serio? ¿Todavía te acuerdas? Tienes muy buena memoria – decía mientras se sentaba en la silla sobrante, esperando la comida al igual que los Mugirawa –

- Como no me voy a acordar, Tensai, aunque nos separaran sigues siendo familia - todos se quedaron totalmente estáticos ¿de la familia? –

- Tienes razón Nano – decía mientras reía a boca libre –

Comieron en silencio, menos Luffy y Haru, que comían como bestias.

- Sanji, ¿no crees que es hora de contarles? – pregunto la morena cuando todos ya habían acabado de comer –

- Si, creo que si – dijo con parsimonia el rubio – Haru es mi hermano, tiene el poder de la Kin Kin no Mi– dejándolos a todos en shock menos Luffy – Uno de mis hermanos mayores, porque tiene un gemelo, llamado Takumi… - dijo tristemente el rubio dejando que el pelirrojo y la azabache se acercaran a él para contenerlo de esta difícil historia que iba a contar –

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**Kin: significa oro, jeje**

**Lemento dejarles intriga otra vez, pero la historia se va a desarrollar con mucha intriga, asi que preparense, jjejeje!**


	5. Una Historia con un final triste

**Como ya habia dicho en mi otro fic, estare mas activa y subire mas capitulos aparte de nuevas historias si es posible ^^ Lamentablemente, la semana que viene debo estudiar, pero luego tendre tiempo para vosotros, se os juro!**

One Piece no es mio, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Cap. 5: Una Historia con un final triste

_Cap. Anterior_

_- Sanji, ¿no crees que es hora de contarles? – pregunto la morena cuando todos ya habían acabado de comer –_

_- Si, creo que si – dijo con parsimonia el rubio – Haru es mi hermano, tiene el poder de la Kin Kin no Mi– dejándolos a todos en shock menos Luffy – Uno de mis hermanos mayores, porque tiene un gemelo, llamado Takumi… - dijo tristemente el rubio dejando que el pelirrojo y la azabache se acercaran a él para contenerlo de esta difícil historia que iba a contar –_

-XXX-

¡Maldito niño!¡Ven aquí! – gritaba un hombre robusto mientras corría a un niño rubio con 3 baguettes de pan –

El pequeño chico corría cojeando y con el ojo sumamente lastimado. El hombre ya cansado de la persecución decidió quedarse en su local y no molestar al niño. El chico llegó a una plaza feliz de haber conseguido comida.

Encontró a dos chicos de aproximadamente 4 años mayores que él, jugando con una pelota y riéndose entre ellos. A unos cuantos metros de ellos había una mujer de cabello rojo sentada en un banco leyendo un libro de tapa negra y decoraciones de plata.

Sanji, el chico que anteriormente se había nombrado por robar el pan, se sentó en el piso, entre unos arbustos, para no molestar con su presencia a la familia. Sí, no molestar con su _presencia_, ya que muchas veces quiso acercarse a la gente y lo echaban diciendo que era un huérfano mugroso – _o cosas peores - _. Aunque su escondite estaba muy bueno porque tenía espacio a lo ancho, no lo tenía a lo largo y se le notaban los pies sucios, rasposos y con sangre seca de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Oye chico – llamó uno de los chicos que jugaba, el pelirrojo ya que el pelinegro estaba hablando con su madre. Se acercó a los arbustos, los abrió y se sorprendió – Oh, lo siento, quería que jugaras con nosotros – sonrió el pelirrojo –

- No importa – dijo el rubio, quien se había comido una baguette y estaba tratando de dormir – Jugaré con ustedes –

El rubio se levantó y salió de entre los arbustos, dejando ver que estaba seriamente lastimado.

- Oye, ven, acompáñame – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo en demasía, agarró la mano de Sanji y lo llevó hasta la mujer – Por cierto, me llamo Haru -

- Yo Sanji – respondió el chico menor –

- Mamá, él es Sanji – dijo Haru sonriendo a su madre pelirroja al igual que él –

- Mucho gusto Sanji – sonrió la mujer adulta mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y la estrechaba – Soy Akako y él es… - estaba por decir el nombre del pelinegro pero el chico la interrumpió –

- Puedo presentarme solo, madre – comentó el niño notablemente enojado – Yo soy Takumi, un gusto conocerte – sonrió con felicidad dejando de lado el fastidio por la madre –

Sanji notó un claro rechazo de Takumi hacia su madre, claramente el chico la rechazaba como autoridad y como, su familia… Sí, probablemente no la quisiera. Aunque Sanji no hurgó más en la relación porque Haru lo espabiló de sus pensamientos.

- Sanji, ¡Vamos! – gritó desde lejos el pelirrojo que corría hacia una cabaña –

-Fin Flashback-

- Después, la madre me curó la pierna y el ojo, me aceptaron en su familia aunque no tuviéramos lazos de sangre – tomó una pausa y se relamió los labios resecos, humedeciéndolos – Takumi odiaba a su madre, incluyéndome a mí y a Haru, pero principalmente nos odiaba a mí y a Akako – suspiró pesadamente – Un día se fue de viaje con el hermano de mi madre y volvió…diferente. En ese tiempo Haru encontró la Kin Kin no Mi y trató de controlarla – miró a Haru en busca de ayuda -

- Ese no es el tema, pero igualmente gracias por agregarlo a la historia. Takumi le había vendido a un demonio años de vida para poder hacerse adulto – siguió Haru – Cosa que funcionó pero para mal… -

- Una vez que el hermano de Akako se fue, abrió la heladera y se emborrachó – prosiguió Sanji – le pegó a mi mama varias veces así que me interpuse entre los dos… Él también me pegó, pero hice un trato con él, del que no me arrepiento porque pude salvar a mi madre – a Sanji no le salían las palabras de la boca, con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de hablar.. Recordando esos años de dolor –

- No me digas que… - Nami abrió enormemente los ojos mientras le caían lágrimas. Se levantó de la silla, corrió hacia Sanji y lo abrazó con fuerza –

Al rubio también le comenzaron a caer varias lagrimas mientras correspondía al abrazó de Nami.

Ussop también abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil mirando a Sanji un poco incrédulo tratando de debatirse si lo que pensaba era cierto o no.

- Él… Él me convirtió en su juguete personal a cambio de dejar a Akako en paz… - Dijo Sanji con la voz entrecortada, apartando las lágrimas de su cara y ponerse serio, incluyendo apretar a Nami contra su cuerpo –

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad, con tristeza, menos el idiota de Luffy y Chopper.

- Ussop – llamó en voz baja Chopper - ¿Qué es juguete personal? – detrás del reno estaba Luffy escuchando atentamente –

- El…El hombre violó todas las veces que quería a Sanji, Chopper – ahí fue cuando el capitán y el doctor abrieron los ojos –

El renito comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia Sanji y también lo abrazó, junto con Nami Y Robin.

- Pues, después de eso, de sufrir tanto, Akako llamó a los marines en secreto y me encontraron en una de mis torturas con él – prosiguió Sanji recuperando un poco del aire que momentos antes le faltaba – No quiero darles una imagen mental del momento, pero… - Suspiró pesadamente – Quedé inconsciente mientras él usaba mi cuerpo. Yo…Yo… Desperté horriblemente lastimado en brazos de mi mamá, la cual estaba totalmente preocupada por mí y con algunos golpes. –

- Después de eso crecimos y Takumi volvió por venganza, matando a mi madre y usando a Sanji otra vez. Los dos escapamos y nos separamos yendo a diferentes lugares gracia a los marines. – Haru miró preocupadamente a su hermano menor –

- Sanji… - dijo firme el capitán con la mirada baja –Ese tipo… ¿Vive? –

- Si… - respondió Sanji un poco mejor que antes –

- Lo mataré – pronunció Zoro enojado por su propia idiotez de celos y el maldito tipo que lastimo a Sanji no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente también –

- No, Zoro – dijo Luffy levantando la mirada – No vale la pena, si lo matamos no pagará por lo que hizo. El mundo le va a mostrar la cruel que es la vida y pagará por a hacer sufrir a MI cocinero – el capitán sostuvo su cabeza en alto – Per si lo encuentro, no voy a dudar el enseñarle una lección –

- Como quieras capitán – suspiro derrotado Zoro, estaba un poco molesto porque lo que dijo Luffy era verdad, la cruda y vil verdad –

- Sanji-bro, no dudaré en ayudar a Luffy si encuentra a ese tipo – aprobó Franky levantando su cola en señal de una promesa –

- Yo también voy a estar con Luffy en ese momento – dijo el tirador levantando a Kabuto al igual que Franky –

A medida que paso el tiempo se oyeron todas las promesas de ayudar a Sanji y a Luffy, levantando un objeto de valía para cada uno de ellos enseñando que cumplirían su promesa sin importar qué – Incluyendo al espadachín, quien levando a Wado Ichimonji –

- Gracias… De verdad muchas gracias chicos… -sonrió el rubio a sus nakama –

- Ahora… ¡CARNEEEE! – Gritó el capitán con alegría –

- Si Si, Ya va, capitán – dijo el rubio separándose del cálido abrazo protector de Nami y Chopper –

Así pasaron casi todo el día contando historias y riéndose de viajas anécdotas, intentando volver a la rutina de siempre, pero con el pensamiento de la sufrida niñez de Sanji siempre presente -

* * *

**Ya viene el momento que mas espero! Pasaran cosas malas y Zoro tendra que ganarse el corazon de Sanji xD Nos vemos Watsons!**


End file.
